Zagreus
WARNING: This page contains some mature content, That being brief explaintion of how twins can have different dads but the same mom in the same pregnancy and curse words as well as incest and unintentional animal death/harm. Anything else please let me know. ''Zagreus is a 2019-introduced and still developing character. He is a hidden son of Hades and Persephone from Greek Mythology and is secretly attending Ever After High after being brought there on accident through the Mythology Program. In the Destiny conflict, Zagreus takes a Neutral side dispite not minding his own destiny. Having started his at a young age with his time at Ever After he wishes he could have had done things differently but fear of his parents anger prevents him from doing so. '' Character ''Personality Zagreus is a socially awkward young man due to being forbidden from leaving the underworld from word of his parents after Zeus’ last visit. Once anyone gets passed his awkwardness he is a kind and caring boy who loves his family and animals due to his mother connection to life. When is a socially situation he will give off an impatient vibes and will be distracted.'' ''Appearance Zagreus stands a 5’6ft with pale skin, shoulder length curly hair that’s an raven black with blue eyes that stands out when he is hidden in shadows. Having an effeminate appererence Zagreus will wear a dark grey/blackish cape to try and give himself a bigger build. When it comes to clothes he will wear what people say are “outdated” clothings. Wearing a white toga with two different shades of blue,black and white trims and grey sandals that strap up his legs.'' ''Hobbies and Interests Hunting: When Zagreus will hunt as something else to do then punish mortals in Tartus. He learn from watching mortals practice and trying it on his on time. When Zagreus would have caught an animal he would heal it during their time he would admire them then release them back into the wild. Walks/Hikes: Being in the underworld can cause one to feel stuffy. During his time out of the underworld he would just roam around the woods that surround his home. Being Alone: Zagreus is very introverted because of his childhood. He like being alone when he would met a mortal or another god he would tell lies. Like who is was, why is he in the woods and did he live there'' '' '' ''' Myths '''How They Go (I might mess up this one But I’ll use this along with Trivia and Notes to explain how I characterizing Zagreus) The Tale of Zagreus’ birth is one of confusion and blending into Dionysus to the point that he and Dionysus are the same person. In this version Zagreus and Dionysus are twin brothers.(They share a mom that being Persephone but they have different dads Zagreus is Hades’ and Dionysus is Zeus’) The myth goes that during Persephone stay on Mt. Olympus she and Zeus has some “time” together. When she left she had the same "time" her husband soon discovering that she was pregnant only a month into her return home. Word soon spread of her pregnancy and Zeus got word of it. Remembering his time with her Zeus feared that this pregnancy was the one with the son to overthrow him. His fear soon turned to paranoia traveling to the underworld to see if it was true. When he arrived at his older brother's palace. Zeus was meet by two handmaidens and lead him to where the boys were placed after Persephone had fed them and placed them to bed. Upon looking at them Zeus couldn't figure out which was his son that would take over. Zeus took both of them to Mt. Olympus where he spoiled them with toys and ambrosia bottles when they woke up at the Palace on Mt. Olympus. When Zeus went to refill one bottle of the boys leaving them alone with each other. Until Hera enter the room where they were at. Figuring out that that they weren't hers. In a blind anger Hera had freed the titans that were around Olympus and got them to agree to kill the boys for there freedom. Hera and the Titians returned to Olympus to go out with the plan. But in the wildness of the attack Zagreus in fear had turned into a baby deer and ran out of the room. They ran all over the Palace until Artiemis found him. Not knowing what was going on She however was able to save Zagreus from then titans. She kept Zagreus in his deer form in her until Persephone had came to Olympus to find her sons. Running into Artiemis in a frantic she and Artemis talked about the boys, Bringing Persephone to a relaxed mood. But it was shattered went Artiemis told her she did see him. But did tell her about a baby deer she saved from some of the titans and a madden Hera . After entering Artemis' sanctum and Artemis showed her the deer. But when he saw Persephone he turned into a humanoid. Persephone asked Artemis again if she didn't knew where her other son was at. She denied her, in fear of the worst Persephone was going to look for him but only for Athena to join them having overheard them. After Persephone explained what she told Artemis Athena, at first, denied ever seeing her other son but did mention having help Zeus deal with a heart Zeus was carrying around the palace in a fearful manner. Believing that her other son is dead Persephone left Mt. Olympus with Zagreus and returned to the Underworld. Upon her arrival she informed Hades of what happened both feared that if Hera and the titans were dead set on the boys death for their freedom and Zeus' faith then it would be safe to keep Zagreus safe by not allowing him to leave the underworld. As time went on and Persephone continued to see her mother on Mt. Olympus . When she returned she would tell Zagreus tales of Olympus and the living mortals. Unknowingly Persephone caused Zagreus to sneak out when he was older but unlike other young gods, Zagreus would stay with near an opening to the underworld. Lying to anyone, god/goddess or Mortal alike to stay a secret. 'How does Zagreus fit into it?' Centuries passed since Zagreus’ last trip to the surface He sneaks out only to get stuck in the destiny-conflict among the other gods and Ever After High and is often confused to be a student at the School. Zagreus tries to hide from them to keep up his destiny. Viewpoint on Destiny Zagreus takes a neutral side when it comes to the destiny-conflict. Because of his upbring he prefers his myths of a god of Mysteries, Hunting, and Rebirth and being confused if he is a stand alone god or an alias used by other gods to hide themselves among the mortals. '' Powers/Abilities *Re-Birth: He can re-birth/ heal things that dies due to his mother teaching him.'' *''Average with a bow and arrows: Being self-taught Zagreus uses Bows and Arrows with faint memories of Artemis’ weapons. '' *''Changing Forms: Zagreus can change his Mortal form to be anything he wishes. He finds it more helpful to change into a deer but he does stand out being a black coated deer. Changing forms is sometime all gods have. '' Relationships Family ''Hades: Dear ol’ Dad, When it comes to him they have the picture-perfect father/son with their ups and downs. Hades, being a man of his word to his marriage vows to Persephone, He loves all of his children the same none of them gets special treatment from him. But when it comes to Zeus they don’t tend to talk about him. Hades will often shut everyone else out.'' ''Persephone: Mother Dearest, Persephone is overprotective went it comes Zagreus after what the called “Zeus’ last trip down here.” She gets fearful at times if a servant or Thantos comes to her or Hades about him. Hoping that he didn’t leave their home.'' ''Melinoe: Despite her status as a nymph and her disfigurement. Zagreus loves Melinoe as an older sister, With her being a daughter of Zeus that he fear of the destined son, She was adopted by Hades after hearing Zeus has torned apart Persephone. For Melinoe she secretly envies all her siblings for their less damaged appearance. But she loves them nevertheless. '' ''Makaria: The most bubbly and cheery of Hades’ children. Makaria loves all in the underworld palace as her family. She loves her younger brother with all of her heart and will do anything for him when she can. But being the goddess of blessed Death has it setbacks. Ploutos: Zagreus and Ploutos don’t know each other that much so when they are around each other it’s giving reports or messages on how things in Tartarus are going. Dionysus: ' Zagreus’ fraternal/half twin brother. Being the son of Zeus and the god of the vine, grape harvest, winemaking, wine, ritual madness, religious ecstasy and theatre and separated at a young age. Zagreus did knew he existed until he met a member of Dionysus’ cult and for him, Dionysus knows nothing about Zagreus and Hades and Persephone wishes to keep it that way. '' Friends No one other then his sisters. '' 'Pet''' Zagreus has a baby three-legged deer that he made immortal and looks like a baby but is really centuries old. Her name is Psychí. He met her on one of his trips out of the underworld finding that he had injured her leg and being trained in healing he had to cut off her back right leg, but this cause the baby deer to die from blood lose. In a fit of sorrow and gulit, Zagreus has unintentional brought her back to life. While Psychi feared him at first she gotten use to hime as the years went on. '' '''Romance' Zagreus has been single since he was born, Being kept a secret will cause one to miss out on things like romances, So He really doesn't know what he likes but the thing he knows is that as long as they aren't related to him he's fine. '' Class Schedule '''1st Period:' Class 1 2nd Period: Class 2 3rd Period: Class 3 4th Period: Class 4 5th Period: Class 5 6th Period: Class 6 None He doesn't go to the School. Quotes Outfits Trivia *''This version of Zagreus is named after the Zagreus who is connected to Gaia. ( To me that version is Zagreus I and this version is Zagreus II.) By Hades who knew of his name but that is all he knows of the mysteries death god.'' *''No one but his family knows his birthday, but for anyone who wishes to know its. March 20th *More Coming Soon Gallery Psyche ref.png|Psyche left and right view EVMH Zagreus full body.png|main EVMH Zagreus full body w cape alone.png|with cape EVMH Zagreus full body w cape.png|both Notes *The hunting isn’t just due to the fact that he is a god of it but also because of odd memories of Artemis weapons. * ''This version view deers sacred due to what happened on Mt. Olympus. '' * ''This version of Zagreus is one I came up with as a theory to explain story wise why Zagreus is such a mysterious god. I do NOT expected everyone to agree with this There might be some things I am forgetting or don’t know. If there is anything in the regards of Zagreus please let me know. '' *''The part with Dionysus is something that I thought of when I found out twins can developed if there are two dads and one mom and with how little we know of Zagreus as the god, I came up with this theory to see if this might make sense. Category:Greek Mythology Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals